1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Small Angle X-ray Scattering (SAXS) measurement system which uses Kratky assembly for beam conditioning.
2. Description of the Known Art
Kratky collimation has been used to create a parasitic scattering-free data collection space. Kratky collimation assemblies have been used by the traditional 1D Kratky camera and some newer 2D SAXS system (U.S. Pat. No. 7,734,011). The quality of the Kratky collimation assembly may be important to the performance of a small angle x-ray scattering (SAXS) camera to eliminate parasitic scattering. Specifically, the flatness of the working surfaces, alignment between the surfaces of the two blocks and the scattering characteristics of the Kratky blocks affect the background “cleanness” and the total flux on the sample for a given system resolution (Qmin). These qualities are elements that determine the highest resolution, the lowest Qmin, and the performance consistency the system can achieve. Mechanical stability of the system over time determines the system performance consistency over time.